


You and only you (forever and always)

by Bohemian (Linguam)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: #SaveShadowhunters, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Malec, Marriage Proposal, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but not really, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguam/pseuds/Bohemian
Summary: "Have you ever wanted it? Marriage?"





	You and only you (forever and always)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive!
> 
> I have so many ideas and WIPs right now it's not even funny, and barely any time for working on them, ugh. Apparently, this is what happens when you decide to undertake a 200% course load (and no, that's not just a dramatic exaggeration).
> 
> This idea popped into my head a few nights ago when I was trying to get some much-needed sleep (not that I'm the least bit upset about missing out on that, let's be real). I guess it's kind of inspired by those photos of what appears to be a wedding at the Institute - but for those of you who think/hope it's a Malec wedding, I'm sad to say this fic does not play into that.
> 
> Anyway, hope you're all doing okay! <3 Enjoy!

“Have you ever wanted it? Marriage?”

Alec doesn’t know what prompts him to speak the words out loud, although he has certainly thought them often enough. But with the Institute grand hall covered in gold and laughter and the double echoes of _I do,_ and himself slow dancing with the man of his dreams in his arms, loose and smiling and happy, they wouldn’t be denied any longer.

Magnus is silent for so long that Alec would’ve thought he hadn’t heard him—if not for the slight tension of his posture. And despite how curious he is, how desperately he wants to know, the absolute last thing Alec wants is to ruin the first moment of peace they’ve had since he can’t even remember, so he leans in and kisses Magnus’s forehead apologetically.

“I’m sorry, you don’t have to answer that. I just remember you saying you’ve never been married, and considering how long you’ve… I guess I just wondered if that was a choice or… not.”

Something wistful flashes in Magnus’s eyes and Alec wants to kick himself. So much for not ruining everything.

“As a matter of fact, I have thought about it, on occasion,” Magnus admits, before Alec can spiral too far in his self-reproach. “But it’s hard, promising someone forever when your forever isn’t the same as theirs. Most mortals tend to have a hard time accepting the perceived inequality and it seldom works out; or it works until they begin bearing the evidence of time and then suddenly realize what it actually means, being shackled to someone who won’t age along with them, all the hardships it entails…” Magnus shrugs, as if it isn’t a big deal, but Alec knows better, knows _him_ better, and shame prickles his skin, because not too long ago, _he_ had those same reservations.

“As for marriage between two immortals,” Magnus continues breezily, “that is almost equally as rare. Spending literal forever with any one person is bound to be a challenge, after all, and warlocks don’t really have the custom. Some vampires do, depending on when they were turned, but the classic mundane church wedding is, for obvious reasons, not an option.”

“But would _you_ want it?” Apparently, he’s dead set on putting his foot in his mouth tonight.

Wariness ripples across Magnus’s features.

“Alec…”

“Nothing about being with you could ever be a hardship, or a challenge that wouldn’t be worth overcoming.” For some reason, it’s not only important but _crucial_ that Magnus doesn’t just know but _understands_ this. “Being married to you would be a privilege, Magnus,” Alec mumbles into the space between them, meaning it with every fiber of his being. “I could think of nothing better than to have you by my side for the rest of my life, be it days or years of literal forever.”

Magnus’s eyes flash gold. He squeezes them shut, forehead creasing as he tries to regain control. His magic’s been acting up ever since he got it back, usually when he’s either overwhelmed or caught off guard, and this topic of discussion easily fits into both.

Alec keeps them swaying at a slow pace, not even pretending to follow the rhythm of the music, his grip on Magnus’s hips tightening in instinctive protectiveness. Leaning in, he plants another gentle kiss on Magnus’s forehead in wordless reassurance.

“Alexander,” Magnus manages eventually, strained and slightly breathless. “Just so we’re clear, are you- is this a—”

Alec shakes his head, although Magnus can’t see it.

“No.” He rubs soothing circles on Magnus’s hips. “No, it isn’t.” He smirks. “But only because I’m pretty sure it’s bad form proposing to someone on someone else’s wedding day.”

Magnus huffs, shaking his head as if in wonder. He still hasn’t reopened his eyes.

“Will you ever stop amazing me, Alexander?”

“I hope not,” Alec says, equally as soft. “You deserve to be amazed.”

Magnus exhales shakily, half a laugh, half pure disbelief, as if, somehow, _he’s_ the lucky one in this relationship when Alec knows for a fact that that’s not true.

Magnus swallows.

“You know, I’ll have to start wearing contacts in public if you keep this up,” he says, and Alec doesn’t think he’s entirely joking.

He doesn’t say that Magnus doesn’t need to hide, doesn’t say that Magnus is beautiful, as is every single part of him. Magnus’s demon mark is something private, something only a very select few are allowed to see, and even if there wasn’t centuries worth of insecurities tied to them, Magnus still wouldn’t walk around with his eyes on display.

The fact that something Alec says is enough to make him lose control like this is beyond thrilling; but there is also a sliver of contrition for making him feel vulnerable somewhere that is outside of the safe confines of the loft, and Alec pulls him in closer, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“Sorry.”

Magnus sighs quietly. There is a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth, and Alec is suddenly, mercilessly, hit once again with how beautiful, how gorgeous, he is. Even if he had forever, Magnus’s forever, he would never get used to the perfection he’s looking at right now.

“Oh, trust me, darling, you have absolutely nothing to apologize for.” When Magnus opens his eyes, there is gold dancing behind the familiar brown; but Alec is pretty sure he’s only able to see it because of how close they are.

He’s so transfixed by the amount of trust and love reflected in them, displayed so openly, completely without deflection, that he almost misses the softly spoken word.

“Yes.”

“Huh?”

Magnus smiles, tender and with a hint of nerves.

“Had you asked, that would have been my answer. Yes.”

Alec blinks at him, stupefied for a moment before a smile starts pulling at his lips, stretching so wide his cheeks start to hurt.

“Yeah?”

Not even the sun could hope to compete with the brightness of Magnus’s eyes.

“Definitely.”

“So, if,” Alec says, trying to find words through the sudden burst of happiness bubbling up his throat. “If, just now, if I had asked… then we would’ve been fiancés?”

Magnus makes a show of pondering the question, but it’s ruined by his own giddiness.

“Yes, I suppose we would have been,” he agrees eventually, and they must look absolutely ridiculous, both of them grinning like fools with their hearts in their eyes on someone else’s wedding, for the entire Institute to see, but Alec couldn’t care less.

The only thing, the only _one,_ he cares about right now is standing right before him.

“So, would-have-been fiancé,” Alec says after a while, and he doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to stop smiling. “When I _do_ ask for real, and I will… what are the chances of receiving the same answer?”

Magnus chuckles softly. He reaches up and cups Alec’s cheek, gazing at him lovingly.

“Oh, Alexander,” he sighs. “You must know by now that for you, the answer will always be yes.”


End file.
